


from the atz to the nct

by KimKanejae, WTF ATEEZ 2021 (ateezteam)



Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Визуал от G до T [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Alternative Universe - Florist, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, WTF ATEEZ 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, alternative universe - writer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezteam/pseuds/WTF%20ATEEZ%202021
Summary: Хонджун недолюбливает Тэёна, и у них это взаимно. Но семейный концерт и подготовка к коллабу отметают конкуренцию на самый дальний план, медленно замещая негативные чувства на что-то отдалённо похожее на влюблённость.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Liu Yang Yang, Choi San/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Jeong Yunho/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kang Yeosang/Lee Jeno, Kim Hongjoong/Lee Taeyong, Park Seonghwa/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Song Mingi/Mark Lee (NCT)
Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Визуал от G до T [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147457
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF ATEEZ 2021





	1. Конкуренция




	2. Мечта

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сонхва мечтает о встрече со своим любимым автором книг. И когда он узнаёт об автограф-сессии с ним, то радуется этому, словно маленький ребёнок.  
> Только вот, как он после неё оказывается в кафе, сидящим напротив Юно, и попивающим кофе?


	3. Сотрудничество

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сан и Читтапон вынуждены ставить совместный танец, чтобы представить их студию на конкурсе.  
> У них обоих - всё сложно со словами, но как хорошо, что они оба понимают язык тела куда лучше. И чтобы выразить появившиеся чувства - им не нужно ничего говорить, чтобы друг друга понять.


	4. Полярность

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Все их друзья задаются вопросом - как они друг друга терпят вообще? Не говоря уже об отношениях.  
> И всё на самом-то деле легко и просто: это в университете они вечно шутят и подкалывают друг друга, но дома - у них всегда покой, уют и очень много объятий.


	5. Точка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Однажды Марк просто спрятался от дождя в магазине недалеко от старшей школы и влип. Влип бесповоротно и до смеха нелепо.  
> У Минги - продавца того самого круглосуточного магазинчика - мягкая улыбка, низкий хриплый голос и навороченный крутой мотоцикл. И Марк уверен, что он ему не ровня.  
> А Минги улыбается лишь этому мальчику-солнышку, что однажды забежал в его магазин насквозь мокрый.  
> Набирается храбрости, чтобы поставить точку в их невинных гляделках - тоже Минги, ведь он, отчего-то, чувствует за это ответственность.  
> А ещё безумное желание прокатить Марка на своём мотоцикле да завести общего кролика.


	6. Красота

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> За свою - пока ещё - недолгую работу фотографом Джено видал немало красивых людей. Но начинающая модель Кан Ёсан кажется ему самым восхитительным из всех, кто когда-либо встречался ему.


	7. Случайность

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Янян отлично рисует, его работы всегда масштабны и привлекают внимание. Проблема лишь в том, что он - не выдающийся художник, а всего лишь подросток, что оставляет на стенах зданий огромные граффити.  
> А Чонхо просто не смог однажды пройти мимо. И его не заботит - ни на тот момент, ни сейчас, - что окружающие будут твердить, что Чонхо связался с плохим человеком, хулиганом и вандалом. Не заботит, что с ним ему придётся проводить вечера до поздней ночи, убегать от стражей порядка, прыгая по лестницам, и долго-долго целоваться, пачкаясь в краске.


	8. Неожиданность

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Очередной рабочий день до поздна - завтра какой-то важный праздник, всем нужны букеты, и Юнхо, если честно, ужасно устал, но всё равно не изменяет своей традиции идти домой через парк.  
> Но кто же знал, что один из сегодняшних покупателей, что был в числе последних, встретится ему в этом самом парке? Да ещё и вручит ему купленные у него же цветы.  
> И кто же знал, что с этого момента жизнь Юнхо перевернётся с ног на голову, и всё благодаря взбаламученному Сяо, что, как окажется позже, был влюблён уже довольно давно.


End file.
